This invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of microorganisms. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of microorganisms by the use of a member of the class of non-halogen substituted imidazolines.
One of the problems in metal working industries is the susceptibility of metalworking fluids (which are emulsions of oil in water, chemical lubricants in water, or mixtures of both) to microbial attack. Were it not for this microbial contamination, the fluids could be used for many months, but actually the microbial growth shortens the working life of the oil considerably. Microbial action may cause the emulsion to break and become acidic, thus causing corrosion problems. Some of the microbes may be pathogenic which can cause skin infections and other industrial health problems. In addition the microbial mycelia can clog pumps and valves, and often a foul odor develops. In a large installation, frequent replacement of metalworking fluids is costly.